


I'm Not Okay

by Lacri_567



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Depressed Kyle, Eric secretly feels bad for Kyle, Heidi's still a bitch and I hate that, I fixed mah tags yay, I'm starting to hate Season 21 because it tortures Kyle, Kyle tries to kill himself, MY POOR BAB WHY, My Poor Bab, Nvrm I already hate it, Somewhat Kyman . . . might happen, Stan x Kyle might happen idk, Suicidal Kyle - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, Supportive Kenny, Supportive Stan, Takes place after 'Super Hard PCness', Their all 15/, WHY MUST YOU TORTURE KYLE?!, bye, enjoy my shitty fanfiction, okay i'm done., why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacri_567/pseuds/Lacri_567
Summary: •Trigger Warning: Suicide••Takes place after "SUPER HARD PCness"•Kyle can't take it anymore.He just caused the death of millions of people.He does the only reasonable thing he can: Try to kill himself.But, it doesn't work.The hospital gets to him before death could wave his cold hand over him.When he wakes up, he finds two friends that are very worried about him.





	I'm Not Okay

_ What the fuck have I done.  _ Kyle though as he gripped his face in frustration. He felt like he was going to explode. Hot tears erupted from his tears as he witnessed the hot flames searing over Canada. His vision became blurry, as he began to stumble. He fell onto a wall, gripping his head in the sudden dizziness.  _ I just caused the death of millions of people.  _ Kyle realized that. He was a murder. His left eye twiched. 

 

This was too much for him. He could bear to be in this world anymore. He started to wail, hugging his knees as the heard the booms coming from the TV. 

Everyone was right. Stan and Tweek were right. He should have stopped this even before it started. He wanted to die. He wanted to erase himself from this world. 

He looked over to the bathroom, which had some razors in there somewhere.  He quickly got up, and rushed to the restroom. He quickly locked the door, panting for a short second as he collected himself. He grabbed the razor blades, which were lying on the rim of the sink. He looked at his arms, which were very light. He saw his veins quickly, and held up the razor to his left arm. He gulped, coming to terms  of what he was about to do. The tears continued streaming down his face, as he started to slowly slide the razor across his wrist. He thought about everything that happened in the last few weeks,  thought about Eric and Heidi, thought about Stan. His breathing increased rapidly, as the cut across his vein started to ache and burn. His vision blurred once again as he started to progress to his right arm. He truly was a dirty Jew. That’s what he thought as he slid the razor across it, this time quicker than the last. He mounted across the bathroom door, slumping down it. He stared at his wrists, which had blood streaming down his arms from the cuts across his wrists. He gripped his knees, closing his eyes. He started to sob, thinking about how he was going to die; alone, in a bathroom. He always thought he was going to die happy, with his wife, at an old age. But he was going to die in a bathroom, with cuts across his wrists, at fiftheen years old. 

5 minutes passed. 

10 minutes passed. 

Kyle could feel himself dying, he saw his skin grey, and his blood become warmer by the second. His breathing got slower, nothing was barely visible anymore, and he felt like he was going to pass out. He eventually did, his green eyes greying as they closed slowly. The last thing Kyle could hear was banging on the door and saying his name. 

  
  
  


  * **αuthσrѕ nσtє•**



**kчlє dσєѕ nσt díє. hє ín fαct lívєѕ, í wíll rєvєαl hσw ín thє nєхt chαptєr. í αlѕσ вumpєd up Kyle’s αgє вєcαuѕє í dídn't fєєl cσmfσrtαвlє wrítíng thíѕ ín thє ѕєnѕє thαt hє wαѕ ѕtíll 10 σr 11. íf чσur nσt αwαrє, thíѕ tαkєѕ plαcє ímmєdíαtєlч αftєr thє єpíѕσdє  ‘ѕupєr hαrd pcnєѕѕ.’**

**((dσn’t ѕαч thαt αlσud. juѕt dσn't.))**

**í wαntєd tσ wrítє thíѕ вєcαuѕє í have ѕσmє íѕѕuєѕ wíth mчѕєlf ríght nσw, αnd thíѕ íѕ αn ídєα í’vє hαd fσr ѕσmєtímє.**

**í dσ not  єnjσч wrítíng αвσut kчlє kíllíng hímѕєlf. íf fαct, í críєd ѕєvєrαl tímєs duríng writing thíѕ. í juѕt fєlt ѕσ вαd fσr im αt thє єnd σf ‘ѕupєr hαrd pcnєѕѕ.’**

**mч pσσr boi, whαt díd hє dσ  dєѕєrvє thíѕ??**

**вut í wíll wrítє thє σthєr chαptєr tσmσrrσw, whích wíll вє lσngєr thαt thíѕ σnє. dєfínítєlч.**

**((αlѕσ, í cαn't wrítє ѕuícídє αttєmpt wσrth α ѕhít. ))**

**(¯―¯٥)**

**ѕσrrч fσr wrítíng thíѕ.**


End file.
